Hikaru no go one more chance to be together again
by sue-cassandra
Summary: After being granted the chance to be with Sai again, Hikaru is determent to do everything in his power to prevent Sai from leaving, but can he prevent Sai from leaving ? or will fate win again?
1. Chapter 1

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER  
SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW THE HIKARU NO GO CANON.

WARNING THIS STORY CONTAIN MENTION OF SUICIDE, IF YOU CAN'T NOT DEAL WITH SUCH THINGS,  
I ASK YOU TO NOT READ MY STORY.

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN HIKARU NO GO, HIKARU NO GO BELONG TO AUTHOR: HOTTA  
YUMI AND OBATA TAKESHI.

Hikaru No go - One more chance to be together again

* * *

8th Dan, 35 Year old, Shindou Hikaru was sitting on his bed looking through a Photo Album, smiling down at the pictures in the Album. He sighed even now after all this years he still felt empty, Sai's departure left an incurable hole of sadness in his heart.

No matter how good his life was now that hole in his heart still hurt.

He couldn't forget Sai's hurtful look on the day he claimed the winning against suyong as his achievement.

'' That was what caused Sai to Start fading. ''Hikaru said out loud setting the Album down on his bed.'' It was that incident that made me lose Sai.'' He said sighting.

He couldn't contain the tears that started to flow on controllable down his face.

'' If I could get another chance, Another chance to be with Sai again. I promise, I will let him play as much as he want, I will let him play until the day I die! So please God give me my Sai back, I am begging you, give him back.'' Hikaru muffled voice said coming from the Pillow he was hugging with all his might !

that's the way he went to sleep crying his heart out in his pillow.

Little did he know about the surprise he was about to get in the morning.

* * *

Hikaru was sleeping soundly when far away he heard a voice calling him.

'' Hikaru ''

'' MmM'' he answered.

'' Hikaru ! ''

'' What !'' He yelled back cursing at the person who dare to wake him up.

'' Hikaru ! Where on earth did you learn such a language !'' Hikaru's mother said with a horror look on her face.

Walking up to the bed of her son she pulled away the cover.

'' Get up! Today you're leaving the Hospital ! ''

Hikaru's eyes flew open.

'' Mom !'' Hikaru whisper with wide eyes he kept looking at his mother who narrowed her eyes at her son.

'' You better hurry up you're father and Grandpa will be here soon ! ''

Once in the bathroom his mind was raising to understand what just happen.

'' How could this be ! I was at my house and now I am here !'' His eyes went wide at the realization that it might've been his prayer.

'' Holly shit !'' So God give me an other chance with my Sai ?'' Hikaru asks with a confuse look on his face when a voice answered him in his mind.

'' Yes ! And you better keep your promise ! Shindou Hikaru !''

'' Yes of course I will, that will be my goal no matter what. This time Sai won't leave ! I won't let him !'' Hikaru said with narrowed eyes.

'' Good ! Make a good use of this opportunity because you won't get a third ! Now before you panicked I send your mind to the body of another Hikaru ! In this universe Here thing's are the same as in you're world the only difference is that you're counterpart was born with a weak body.

You're counterpart spend most of his childhood in the Hospital, since he can't do sport he decided to play Games and painting and that's where Go enter the picture, Now so far you're counterpart have been playing go by himself so no one will be able to notice the difference, today you're counterpart have been giving a clean bill by his doctor so he is aloud to start school, remember you have a weak body now you can't go around jumping and do the things you were used to do with your own body !''

'' What happen with the old Hikaru ?'' Hikaru asks he didn't like the idea of stealing someone else's body.

'' He faded away, that's the only reason why I could send you to his body.''

'' Oh I understand.'' Hikaru said still thinking about the old Hikaru.

'' I managed to keep his memories alive for you, use them to help you in this world now I am leaving I wish you good luck and don't waist this second chance that I've give you !'' God said with narrowed eyes.

Hikaru's school day when without a trouble, during recess he started to make notes on the most important events that happen before he met Su-yong.

Hikaru also started to paint he picked up the art after Sai disappear, in a way to prevent himself from forgetting Sai's face.

Hikaru decided to start playing Go with his Grandfather, this way they won't be suspicious of him when he suddenly start showing how good he is in Go.

It was Saturday he took the chance to sneak into his Grandfather shed and stole the Goban.

He took a breath before he tried to wipe the Blood stain on the Goban.

'' Can you see it ?'' Hikaru heard Sai asks with a hopeful voice. he choked back a sob that was threatening to come out before he answered.

'' Yes I can see it.''

'' Can you see me ?'' Hikaru heard Sai asks with an almost Hysterical voice that almost broke his heart the first time around he was so scared that he didn't notice the desperation in Sai's voice.

" Yes I can see you." Hikaru answered.

'' Can you hear my voice ?'' Sai ask again with an hopeful voice.

When Hikaru fell to answer right away Sai asks once more.

'' You can Hear my voice, can't you ?''

'' Y,yes I can hear you.'' Answered waiting eagerly for Sai to show himself, and like the first time like magic the Majestic Heian era Ghost appeared in front of Hikaru once more all while he was saying.

'' I found someone! I finally found someone! The God's before me I thank you, I, I will once again return to the living world.''

Hikaru sucked a breath, here he was once again, in front of him, Sai ! his Sai.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks, so if you're gonna complaint about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

Since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so, if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER  
SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW THE HIKARU NO GO CANON.

WARNING THIS STORY CONTAIN MENTION OF SUICIDE, IF YOU CAN'T NOT DEAL WITH SUCH THINGS,  
I ASK YOU TO NOT READ MY STORY.

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN HIKARU NO GO, HIKARU NO GO BELONG TO AUTHOR: HOTTA  
YUMI AND OBATA TAKESHI.

Hikaru No go - One more chance to be together again;. First Match.

* * *

Hikaru was happy he spend the last few weeks explaining to the Ghost, How modern Japan works. He was amused by the Ghost antiques.

The first time around he didn't pay attention to the Ghost feelings but now, he will make sure the Ghost knows that he is appreciated.

Currently they were walking in direction to the Go Salon where, he met Akira the first time.

Thinking back now he had to admit that last time he didn't pay much attention to the ripples effect his winning from Akira would do, but this time he will be prepare, this time he won't hide Sai's power away like he did last time.

Last time he was selfish and tried to keep Sai's power for himself, but not this time.

This time will be different.

This time he will make them acknowledge that Akira is not the only genius around !

This time he will make them realize that Toya Koyo is not the only monster in the Go world.

Standing in front of the Go Salon he smiled at the Ghost asking.

'' Are you ready Sai ?''

'' Yes I am ready answered the Happy Ghost.

Narrowing his eyes he walked into the Go Salon and just like first time, he was greeted by the friendly woman at the casa.

'' Hello, what can I help you with ?'' She asks him smiling.

'' I would like to play.'' Hikaru answered.

'' Is this your first time coming here ?'' The woman asks.

'' Yes it is.'' Hikaru answered after taking a good look at the old people in the Go Salon he asks.'' Can anyone play here ?

'' Of course.'' The woman said she took out a paper and pen and put them on the counter.

'' Then fill your name here ! How strong are you ?'' She asks.

" My strength ? I am not sure ? Hikaru said pretending to be confuse.

'' What ?'' The woman asks.

'' I've never played anyone, Although I pretty sure I am decently strong.'' Hikaru said amused at the situation, it was just like last time.

Looking around when he spotted Akira sitting in a corner by himself his eyes widen before he spoke up again.

'' There is another kid here, can I play him ?''

'' Ahh ! Umm, yeah but that child.'' She started to say but was cut of by Akira who had walked up to them he looked at Hikaru asking.

'' Are you looking for someone to play ?''

'' Yeah.'' Hikaru said.

'' Sure I'll play you.'' Akira said.

'' Ahh but he is.'' But she was cut of by Akira who motion for Hikaru to follow him.

'' Let's go in the back.'' Akira said walking to where he was sitting.

'' Sure.'' Hikaru said he started to follow Akira when the woman said.

'' Wait a sec if you're a kid it will be 500 Yen.''

'' Ahh I have to pay !'' Hikaru yelled while he start to look around in his pocket.

'' It's his first time here let's give him some slack.'' Akira said smiling.

'' If you say so Akira-Kun.''

They both sat down Akira took out a few stones while he start putting them on the board he ask.

'' How strong are you ?''

'' Strong enough." Hikaru answered taking a stone in his hand.'' no need for handicap.''

'' Oh okay ?! '' Akira said to the boy in front of him shocked that the boy wanted to play him without handicap.

'' Sai it's time to show him what you got.'' He Hikaru said projecting his thoughts to the Ghost.

'' Thank you for letting me play Hikaru.'' Sai said between sob's '' Okay I am going to start.''

'' Let's do this.'' Hikaru said to Sai who smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

'' Nigiri '' Both Hikaru and Akira said at the same time.

'' Pachi ''

'' Pachi ''

'' Pachi ''

'' He is holding the stones like a professional, he not a beginner.'' Akira thought while looking at bleach boy's movement.

'' Pachi "

'' Pachi "

'' Pachi "

'' Pachi "

'' He is observing me.'' Hikaru thought to himself while he was looking at Akira's movement's.

'' Pachi ''

'' Pachi '' Akira's eyes when wide ''a kosumi ?''

'' Pachi ''

'' Pachi ''

'''Pachi ''

'' His joseki is old.'' Akira thought looking at Hikaru's play.

'' Pachi "

'' Pachi "

'' Pachi ''

'' What ! Impossible ! What the hell is he !'' Akira yelled in his head, while looking at the board in shock. '' It doesn't matter I still have chance to save white.'' Akira said to himself still shaking at how the game was going.

'' Pachi ''

'' Pachi ''

'' Pachi ''

'' Pachi ''

'' As stubborn as always, is it Akira ?'' Hikaru said to himself keeping his thoughts away from the Ghost.

'' Pachi "

'' Pachi "

'' Pachi ''

'' Pachi ''

'' Pachi ''

'' Pachi ''

'' Thank you for the game.'' Hikaru said he walked out of Salon.

'' Eeeehh ! Akira-kun lost !'' Ichikawa heard someone said that made her go in and see what was going on, people around her were leaving their table saying.

'' Akira-kun lost ?''

'' Seriously ?''

'' No way !'''

'' That's impossible !''

'' Akira-kun is that true ? Did you lose against that boy ?'' Ichikawa asks with wide eyes.

Taking in Akira's distraught face she continue saying.

'' But that is impossible Akira-kun ! That boy told me that he had never play Go with anyone before !''

Akira's eyes when wide repeating Ichikawa's word's in shock." He never play go with anyone before ? What the hell is he !'' Akira yelled shocking the people in the Go Salon.

* * *

-  
Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks, so if you're gonna complaint about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

Since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so, if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	3. Chapter 3

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER  
SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW THE HIKARU NO GO CANON.

WARNING THIS STORY CONTAIN MENTION OF SUICIDE, IF YOU CAN'T NOT DEAL WITH SUCH THINGS,  
I ASK YOU TO NOT READ MY STORY.

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN HIKARU NO GO, HIKARU NO GO BELONG TO AUTHOR: HOTTA  
YUMI AND OBATA TAKESHI.

Hikaru No go - One more chance to be together again;. The second Match !

* * *

The next day the Go Association was in chaos somehow word got out about Akira's lost to a boy his same age.

Ogata Seiji long time friend and student of Toya meijin, walked into the Go association smoking his cigarette when he was suddenly attacked by reporter's.

'' Is it true Ogata-San ?'' Asks a reporter.

'' Did Akira Toya lost to an unknown boy his same age ?''

'' Who is he ?'' Asks another.

'' Does Akira-kun know him ?'' Asks another one.

'' ENOUGH ! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ! CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT'S HAPPENING ?'' Ogata Seiji yelled.

'' Apparently an unknown boy walked into Toya Meijin Go Salon and beat Akira-kun in a game.'' An Insei said hiding behind Waya.

'' Is that so ? Excuse me but I need to contact my sensei.'' With that said Ogata Seiji left and when to his car.

A week past since that incident many people still shocked that some mysterious boy manage to beat Akira.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Go Salon Akira was sitting in front of the Goban again recreating the game oblivious to the concern look's send his way by the people who were there.

'' Is he still recreating that game ?'' A customer asks Ichigawa.

'' Yes ! He came here after school hopping to find the boy here but that boy didn't show up the hole week ! I am worried about him.'' Then suddenly her eyes when wide.

'' Akira-kun ! I give that boy a pamphlet about that children tournament maybe he when there !''

Akira's eyes when wide without thinking twice he ran out of the door.

Meanwhile Hikaru just left the tournament still pissed at the parents for making a big deal of what happen.

'' Stupid people ! To make such a fuss for a game !'' Hikaru said projecting his thoughts to Sai.

'' It's certainly was a new experience for me ! I've never seen parent's so enthusiastic about their children's hobbies.'' Sai said happily.

'' I know right ! Most of those kids will quit Go once they reach Middle school !'' Hikaru said to Sai, Hikaru was going to say something when he heard someone calling his name.

'' Shindou !''

Turning around he came face to face with an exhausted Akira. after the match Akira had looked at Hikaru's information paper and find out the boys name.

'' Shindou Hikaru ! I finally found you !'' Akira said walking up to Hikaru.

Pretending to be surprised he smiled saying.

'' Hi Toya !" Are you coming from the Go tournament ?'' Hikaru asks.

'' Mm yeah, You ?'' Akira said lying .

'' Yeah sure ! It was fun ! It was the first time I've seen so many children our age so serious about Go I am impressed.'' Hikaru said smiling.

'' You're impressed ? So you have never been serious about Go ?'' Akira asks.

'' No ! I haven't decided yet but maybe I'll go Pro !'' Hikaru said with a determined look on his face.

Akira's eyes when wide. '' P,Pro, you want to be a Pro !'' Akira asks. Akira could not believe his ears ! The boy that have been haunting his dreams for the last few days is now going to enter Go officially, the monster of his dream's is entering his world.

'' Yeah sure why not ? '' Hikaru asks.

'' I want a rematch !'' Akira said suddenly..

'' Are you sure ?'' Hikaru asks.

'' Yes I am, now let's go !'' And just like that Akira drag Hikaru with him.

They entered the Go salon throwing the place into a huge chaos.

'' Eeeeh ! It that boy !''

'' Yeah it's the boy from last time.''

'' So Akira-kun manage to find him ?''

'' Look's like it.''

'' Let's play.'' Akira said with a serious voice ignoring the people that gathered around them.

'' Sai are you ready ?'' Hikaru asks the Ghost projecting his thoughts to the Ghost.

'' I am Ready Hikaru.'' Sai said.

'' Nigiri '' both Hikaru and Akira said at the same time.

'' Pachi ''

'' Pachi ''

" Pachi ''

'' Pachi ''

'' Pachi ''

'' Pachi ''

'' Mmm just like last time Akira.'' Hikaru said to himself keeping his thoughts away from Sai.

'' Pachi ''

'' Pachi ''

'' Pachi ''

'' Pachi ''

'' Pachi ''

'' I,I resign '' Akira said crying.

'' It was a good game ! Thank you for playing with me.'' Hikaru said bowing to Akira after that he left.

Word of Akira second time losing to the same boy spread like wildfire ! People were trying to find who the mysterious boy was who manage to beat the Great Toya Akira.

Pro's and Insei's alike took notice that there was someone out there stronger than Toya Akira.

Some were waiting eagerly for this monster to show up.

Others were hoping this monster never show up.

And some were breaking their mind's trying to find out who this monster is, but one thing was clear in the Go world.

Toya Akira was not the only Genius around.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks, so if you're gonna complaint about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

Since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so, if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU GUYS DOING?

I HOPE EVERYTHING IS GOING GOOD FOR YOU GUYS.

SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I HAVE BEEN HAVING A FEW WRITER'S BLOCK, AND I HAVE ALSO BEEN BUSSY WRITING MY VERY FIRST NOVEL.

ALSO, BEFORE ANYONE START CRITICIZING ME ABOUT THE GOBAN, IN THE MANGA SAI DOES TELL HIKARU THAT THE GOBAN HE BEEN USING BELONG'S TO HONNINBOU SHUUSAKU BUT THE PART WITH THE WRITTEN NAME OF SHUUSAKU ON IT DOES NOT EXIST THAT PART WAS CREATED BY ME!

NOW FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE been WAITING! HERE IS CHAPTER 4!

* * *

TO ALL READERS, I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Hikaru No Go canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Hikaru No Go, Hikaru No Go belongs to Author Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi.

Hikaru no Go; Another chance to be together again.; Sai and Nett Go, Akira and painting's

* * *

Shindou was happy it was the beginning of summer and manage to find the Netto cafe where Mitani's sister used to work, as he did in his previous life he created an account for Sai so that the Ghost could play Neto Go.

and just like before Sai became an instant legend among the Neto Go player's.

and like his previous life he also manage to play a game with Waya, and just like before Waya lost.

a little bit mad at his Los Waya asks him;

'' Who are you ? are you an Insei ? or are you a pro ?''

''I am none of those, I just like go, and your really good yourself you just need to learn to strengthen you defenses '' Shindou said to Waya before he locked out.

little did he knew how much those word's would impact the go world.

a few week's passed by after his last game with Touya, he really missed playing with hs rival slash childhood friend so he decided to change history a little bit and invited Touya to his home , this action shocked Touya to his core because never in a million year did he thought of becoming friend's with the boy that defeated him twice.

Touya was sitting in Shindou's room in front of a goban waiting for Shindou to return with snack's and Green tea.

he took a look around Shindou's room and notice the Bookshelf's that was filled with book's, there were a lot of books's about go, he also saw a few History book's about the Heian Era tucked away in between the Go book's.

there were also the book's about the best Go teacher's and the player's in the world and A lot of books's about Honinbou Shuusaku.

and Kifu's there was a Bookshelf dedicated only to Honinbou Shuusaku Kifu's, and there were also Kifu's of games played in the Heinen Era, Touya was impressed then he suddenly narrowed his eyes.

'' I wonder how long Shindou have been studying Shuusaku's Kifu's '' Touya said out loud.

'' since I was 6! '' Hikaru said entering the room making Touya jump in surprise, he was carrying a tray with snack's and Green Thea, he placed the tray on a small table next to him, he continue saying;

'' that was the first time I picked up a Go book, in that book they were talking about the best Go player's and when I read Shuusaku's story I became obsessed with him, as you can see this is what I have done so far with my Shuusaku's obsession'' Hikaru motion to all his Shuusaku's memorabilia's and pictures and poster's of the Go player he had in his room he was really proud of his Shuusaku's collection.

meanwhile, Sai was looking at Hikaru in surprise, when he first connected with Hikaru he notices that the boy knew a lot about Go but in never imagine that the child had started playing go so young.

'' that's an impressive collection you have there '' Touya said pointing at the old Shuusaku's Kifu's.

Hikaru smirked;

'' I will let you a tiny secret, this goban was the goban that Shuusaku used when he first started playing Go! '' Hikaru said enjoying the look of shock on Touya's face.

'' your joking! Hikaru where did you get this ?'' Touya asks looking at the Goban with wide eyes, he could not believe that Hikaru had something like this. Hikaru was in possession of a piece of Japan's Go History.

'' well it was in my Grandfather shed, apparently that Goban has been in my family for year's, I doubt that even my Grandfather knew whom that Goban belong's to '' Hikaru said with a smirk on his face.

'' How do you know it uses to belong to Shuusaku ?'' Touya asks with narrowed eyes.

Hikaru simply turns the Goban upside down and pointed at a small inscription at the very edge of the Goban and after taking a good look at the edge that Hikaru was pointing at he saw it 1

on the very edge of the Goban wrote in very tiny letter's, you could read the word's carved in the Goban.

; this belong's to Honninbou Shuusaku;

Akira's eyes when wide after he read the Letter's he look at the Goban then at Hikaru;

'' you better keep this Goban secret! there are people out there who would do anything to get there hand's on this ! this goban is a piece of Japan's Go history, and it's word's million's of Yen 's'' Akira said with a serious voice.

''I know, that's why your the only one I have told this, this is my way to show you that I trust you Touya ! and that I really want to be friend's with you! ''Shindou said with a serious voice.

'' I would have become friend's with you regardless of this, You are the only child so far to have been able to beat me in Go '' Akira said with a serious voice. and it was true Hikaru was the first child of his age to beat him in Go.

'' Thank's here have some snack and Thea '' Hikaru said shoving the stray toward's Akira.

'' Thank you '' Akira said taking a cup of Green Thea while he was sipping his Thea he notice a Canvas with a beautiful picture of what look like a people dressed in Heinlein Era playing Go he raised an eyebrow at Shindou asking;

'' I didn't know you can paint ''

'' oh that, well yeah I have been painting for a long time, I started at the same time I started playing Go, it's my hobby '' Hikaru said blushing.

'' for it to be a hobby you're really good if you ever stop playing Go you can always start a career as a painter '' Akira said smiling.

'' I know right? my mom told me the same thing and she is an art dealer so she knows's what she is talking about, she even asks me if she could show my paínting's to someone she knows's that work as an art agent's and that person offer to represent me but I am not sure if I really want to become a professional painter '' Hikaru said with a frown on his face. he really liked playing go but this opportunity to become an art painter was really hard to past on, he didn't want to throw away such a good opportunity.

Akira's eyes when wide;

'' you should do it, you're really good! '' Akira said '' you can do both, playing go and being an art painter '' you just need to make sure that you're an art showing at Galeries and museum's don't fall the same time as Go tournament's '' Akira said with a serious voice.

he didn't want Shindou to throw away his talent's just for Go.

'' you really think I can do it ?'' Shindou asks.

'yeah, I know you can! go for it Shindou! Ákira said smiling.

'' thank you Akira for your support '' Shindou said smiling.

'' your welcome! now let's play! '' Akira said with an excited voice.

'' okay'' Shindou said starting to prepare the Goban.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note;

Hello guys how are you doing ? I hope everything is going fine for everyone !

I am sorry to that for the last few months since last year I haven't been updating my stories,and that is because I am in the process of writing my first Fantasy YA novel.

THATS RIGHT I AM CURRENTLY WRITING MY OWN BOOK !

After seeing the success of some of our fanfiction writers like E.L James and Cassandra Clare I decided to try and write my own book.

Now just because I am spending all my time writing my book doesn't mean I won't continue writing my fanfiction stories it's only that I will be posting the chapters when I can.

so don't feel sad the chapters will be posted ,thank you and I wish you guys a nice summer.


End file.
